Five horsemen and a baby
by everythingdance3
Summary: Jack slept with a girl a year ago. She was the one that recommended him to the eye, but he didn't know that. He also didn't know he got her pregnant. What happens when he finds out? What if she is the Fifth horsemen? How does Jack take to fatherhood?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aurora I was sent by the eye to find amazing magician and send the files to Dylan. Unfortunately, I got to close to one of the people I wanted recruited a Jack Wilder. I had a one-night stand and well I got pregnant. I had a little boy named Raziel about 3 months ago. Today I'm to help the horsemen preform after watching then prepare for this for a year. I know they have this. I'm walking back stage making sure everything is set up.

"Hello, you must be Daniel the leader. My name is Aurora, but most people know me by wicked. I was sent to help your performance go off without a hitch." I say to Daniel as he walks up. I put out my hand for him to shake.

"Hello, I guess you should meet the others." Daniel says shaking my hand.

We walk into a room with a couch with the other three horsemen.

"Hello, my name is Aurora, as I already mentioned to Daniel here. Most people call me Wicked. I was sent to help with the performance." I say I showed them my tarot card that Dylan gave me the queen of hearts. "Your Henley, Your Merritt, and last but not least Jack. But you would know that I new that as we met a year ago when you stepped off a boat."

"I do wow Aurora, how are you?" Jack asked with starry eyes.

"I'm good. I've kept busy." I say vaguely. "Alright, I believe everything is ready we should get out there."

"Merritt McKinny, Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder and Wicked" The announcer announced "Arthur Tressier and MGM grant are proud to present the Five horsemen"

"Thank you, thank you" We all say

I look down and see my little boy and his nanny Lilly. We do a few tricks each and in no time at all it is time for the final.

"Can you keep up?" Daniel says under his breath to me.

"Yeah I can keep up" I reply under my breath.

"Now we would like to try something that will, well set us a bit apart." Merritt says

"For our final trick we're gonna do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage." Henley says

"Or any stage for that matter" Jack says

"We are going to do something that will blow your minds" I say

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we are going to rob a bank." Daniel says.

"That's a lot of excitement for something highly illegal" I say. The crowd laughs.

"I'm getting excited" Henley says "What about you people?" The crowd cheers even louder.

"One, two, three" Jack and Merritt say as they do a jump high five. I giggle at them.

"Aren't they adorable" I say to the crowd. The crowd cheers crazy loud.

"Okay, Okay, now please settle down." Jack says "Now who here as a bank they want to rob." The Crowd cheers "Wow that's a lot of people with a vendetta. So we will chose one at random." The three other horsemen hold a fish bowl with ping pong balls they go to three different sides of the round stage. "my associates will make sure its random."

"Help me out bud" Jack says while moving the bowl down so a guy can pick. The guy picks a ball and hands it to Jack. Jack uses slight of hand to switch it to the Section we chose.

"Jacks got the ping pong balls with section numbers. Jack will you hand Wicked a section number." He throws it to me it bounces once, and I catch it.

"Thank you" I say to Jack "We are looking at section B. Where is section B?" They cheer the loudest. "Okay there. It's going to be one of you guys. Get ready."

"I don't know why everybody's happy it's only them" Daniel says "Merritt a row please"

Merritt throws Daniel the row. "Thank you, Merritt. We are looking at row number 5 and Henley can I have a random seat number." She throws the seat number. "Ahh lucky number 13."

"B 5 13 where are you?" I say, "Sir please stand up" The planned gentlemen stand's up "Ahh there you are. Hi and can you just confirm that this is in fact your seat b 5 13?"

"Yes" The man says

"Okay wonderful" Daniel says as we both throw our ping pong balls off the stage. The crowd laughs. "Now can you please tell us your name and the name of your bank."

"My name is Etienne Forcier and my bank, it's Credit Republicain de Paris." The man said

"French. Okay. Uh... We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security." I say pretending to be nervous. When in fact everything is going to plan.

"But that's fine. A promise is a promise. Could you please come up to the stage?" Daniel asks Etienne. "and we will rob your bank. While he does that There is someone here tonight without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to get... Well, actually, trying to get here. You probably know this man, if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend. He is our benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressier. Please stand up Art, please stand up"

"The only man here with the Queens cell phone number" Merritt says the crowd laughs.

"Actually, please stay standing Art." I say. "When we came to Mr. Tressier, we said that as a unit we could become the biggest names in magic."

"So, we wanted to say thank you and by the way you notice on the sign out front. We made sure to put your name on top" Henley Said

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are dear girls that won't be necessary for much longer" Arthur says

"We haven't done our closer yet" Henley says looking at me

"That's right we haven't" I reply

"Why don't you watch it and decide for yourself, Ladies and gentlemen Arthur Tressier!" Henley says as Merritt hypnotises Etienne.

"Thank you. And of course, once again the cardinal of Clairvoyance Merritt McKinny" Daniel says

"Etienne what Jack is bringing to the stage now is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet. You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the... 8th?" Merritt pauses realizes he got it wrong then guesses again. "9th arrondissement."

"Yeah" Etienne Says

"Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet. Now if... Ah!" Merritt continues.

"Ow" Etienne says as it's being put on him.

"Oh, my God, that's beautiful. It has the added attraction of being very stylish. It's about time the French learned from America on that subject. Is that a beautiful piece of headgear? Thank you. Thank you..." Merritt Jokes

"It is" Etienne says going along with the joke

"But before you go anywhere pick a card any card." Daniel says "Not that card. Oh, it's just an American joke" He says to Etienne as he picks a card. "You can take that one."

"Okay, this one?" Etienne says

"Show it to your friends in section B, but not us" I say.

"Now if you could sign your name there. In English, if possible" Daniel horribly jokes. "Put it in your pocket"

"Now for one tiny detail" Henley says Henley and I both pull out scarves and wave them around. A big contraption pops out of no where or what seems like no where.

"Now, Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption and I'll step off of it. Bonne chance." Merritt says while leading Etienne to the contraption and stepping off of it.

"It's 11:50 p.m. here in Vegas. That's 8:50 a.m. in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes. One, two... Three." Daniel said as we pull down a clear covering over Etienne. Then after the count down is finished the contraption slams shut. The audience gasps. We all look highly alarmed.

"What the fuck?" Merritt said

"Was that supposed to happen like that?" I ask acting alarmed.

"I liked that little French guy." Merritt said

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked

The screen lights up and we see Etienne's face and here cars honking. We all point to the screen. "There he is" we say

Everyone starts cheering. We all start shhing the Audience. I look down and see me lovely son giggling away. I give a small wave and a smile to him.

"Who is he?" Jack quietly askes me.

"My son" I say just as quietly

"Can I meet him after the show?" Jack asks

"Of course, you can" I say

We both look up just in time to see Etienne push the button on his head. We look up and watch the money fall from the sky.

"Thank you, Etienne." Daniel says

"Thank you, and we are the five horsemen and good night" We all say in sink

As we walk off stage Daniel walks up to me "You kept up good. Welcome"

"Thanks" I say. I start walking towards the stage exit door so I can grab my son from Lilly, and she can go home. I open the door.

"Hi Lilly. How was he tonight?" I ask her while grabbing him and his diaper bag

"He was amazing as always. I don't know how you do it. He is always so happy." She says smiling

"Magic!" I say we both chuckle "You parents coming to get you?" I ask making sure she has a ride home.

"Yup they are out front. They actually came to the show." She says smiling

"They should have told me I would have gotten them front row seats" I say "Well next time"

"Next time I will let them know" Lilly says "Bye Aurora"

"Bye Lilly"

I hear someone walk up behind me and I quickly turn it's Jack.

"So this is the little man." Jack says

"Yeah he is. Listen I have something to tell you" I say nervously. I look around to make sure he is the only one around. We seem to be alone. "Remember a year ago when we first met"

"Yeah" Jack says suspiciously

"Well Raziel is 3 months old. He's your son." I say looking down at Raz hoping Jack isn't to angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. If you go to my profile you will find where you can find chapter 2.

Thanks,

Jenniy


End file.
